6AM! Who wakes up at 6AM?
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Mcfly have been stressing out over album six especially Doug so Harry suggests the fair? What happens? you'll need to read it to find out! Review please:


We had been recording album six for 2 weeks straight. The only time we left the studio was to go home, only to return in the morning. I was starting to regret agreeing to be at the studio by 6. We were all severely overworked and needed a break. Whenever I suggested a day off, Tom would just say the same thing over and over again.

"Not til the albums finished"

By the end of the second week, I couldn't deal with it anymore. I abruptly stopped playing whilst in the middle of 'Touch the rain' and stormed out, wanting to have a minute's peace. I hadn't heard the light footsteps of my fellow band mate, til I felt his arms winding around my waist from behind.

"Mate, where are you going?" He whispers, placing his left cheek to my back, not noticing how my heart beat increased due to his closeness.

"I need a break Harry. I can't take it anymore!" I said, stepping out of his grasp, but still not turning to face him. "Although we don't want to admit it, we are all incredibly tired and over worked. We need a break Harry." Once I'd had finished, I turned to look at him; he was now deep in though of his own.

My eyes gave in to my weak desires and raked over his body. His dark brunette was spiked up a little, just the way I liked it. He wore a silver vest top, which showed of his incredible arms and it clung to his toned body nicely. He wore grey tracksuit bottoms, which were 3 quarter lengths and stopped just half way down his calf. He wore navy blue boat shoes; he couldn't help but copy my shoes after he attempted to try mine on one day. My eyes drank in his appearance and if we weren't a few feet away from our other band mates, I'd of jumped him then and there.

Harry finally looked up at me, directly in the eyes; my heart was sent fluttering like lost butterflies wondering through a daisy field. He smiled before taking my hand and dragging back towards Danny and Tom. I didn't like the glimmer in his eye, it spelt mischief.

Stopping just in front of the duo, Harry began to speak, still holding my hand.

"Guys we're taking a break" Was all he said. Finally someone was on my side.

"We can't, not until we've" Tom started before Harry interrupted.

"Not until we've finished the album, yes I know. But guys this is stressing us out! How are we meant to perform correctly if we are all just stressy?" Harry asked, finally releasing his grip on my hand, which I now kinda missed. "Did you know there's a fair going on down at the local park?" I immediately perked up at the word 'fair'. Apparently Danny had too, because he stood up from his stool and placed his guitar upon it. He stood beside us, a silent agreement that he really wanted a break or just to go on the waltzers. Tom just looked up at us, obviously wanting a break but his need for perfection slightly over powering his judgement.

He closed his eyes for a few moments before looking at all of us. He put his guitar gently into its case beside his spinney office chair.

"Fine, but only for a few hours, then back to work!" Tom said before rubbing his eyes softly and exiting the studio. Me and Danny cheered before following the others to the local fair.

We queued and got wristbands so we didn't have to pay for each ride individually, which actually ended up saving alot of time in queues. We peered around at the rides before Danny decided that we should go on the waltzers first. We all managed to one waltzer, my right arm was pressed against Harry's left. I breathed his sweet musky after shave and I couldn't help but sigh in utter bliss. He turned and smiled at me before the ride began and the classic disco music played.

We all raised our arms up and our cart began to speed up and spin faster. We all screamed out in adrenaline and the wind hit my face hard, causing my cheeks to push back like when people jump out of aeroplanes. I turned my head towards Harry, who was screaming his lungs out in excitement. I smiled and just carried on staring at him, til the ride ended.

We stumbled off of the ride and my stomach carried on spinning. We slowly walked around the fair, trying to decide our next ride. My eyes landed on one called twister. I suddenly got the urge to go on it, so I grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to the ride, calling Tom and Danny at the same time.

The ride requires us to sit in twos, so Harry drags me over to the purple cart, making me feel slightly giddy that he chose me. We waved at Tom and Danny who were in the red cart across from us. We pulled the bar down to stop us from flying out. The ride started and dart us from one side the other meaning I kept pushing into Harry. Towards the end, it became obvious I was causing him pain and I held on to the bar for dear life trying to stop my body from crushing into his. Once the ride had stopped, I saw Danny and Tom exiting their cart, Danny rubbing his left side where Tom had impacted.

We exited our own pod, and I felt terrible. Harry winced as he got out, meaning I had caused him pain.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I tried not to hurt you" I said, feeling really guilty. I shakily place my hand on his side, and gently rub it slowly. I would have lifted his vest top up and kissed it better but we were in public and I felt like it would have been a bit extreme. I thought I heard Harry moan but I think it was just out of pain. I removed my hand and if I didn't know better, it seems as though Harry was upset that I did.

We went on a ride called 'MegaDance' which made us sit in 4s and go upside down; I was a bit hesitant about this one. Harry insisted and promised to hold my hand if I got scared. Well at least I could use that as an excuse. Directly across from our seats were two girls, one was brunette the other a red head. From what I could hear over the music the brunette was welsh. They were quite pretty and if I wasn't gay, I would have totally 'tapped that'. I noticed that Harry was staring at them; his eyes hinted a tad of lust and attraction. They waved seductively as us before blowing kisses. We all pretend to capture them; Harry took it a step further by pressing it to his lips before blowing ones back. Their faces became crimson and they giggled like little school girls, which I'm sure they were.

After visiting the rest of the rides the fair had to offer, we return to the studio, less stressed and ready to work, even if we did feel quite nauseous. I couldn't help but notice whenever I looked up from my bass that Harry was staring intently at me, whilst still maintaining a steady rhythm.

It was around 10 at night and we were all incredibly tired and just wanted to go home and sleep. I offered to give Harry a lift home as he only lived next door to me, and I wanted to make sure he was safe. We sat in silence on the way, both of us to tired to strike up a conversation. Once I had parked, Harry didn't go to his door, but instead followed me to my door. I hesitantly put my key into the lock, and open my door. I walk through; leaving the door open because I had a feeling Harry wanted something. He entered and closed my door, before removing his jacket and placing it on an empty coat hanger. I chuck my keys into the bowl and removed my own jacket, placing it next to his. I shuffled out of my shoes, and I knew that Harry had just done the same. I was about to ask what he wanted when my back collided with the wall at quite a force.

My hands were pinned against the wall and somehow my legs had been lifted from the floor and were now wrapped around Harry's waist.

"What the?" Was all I was able to say before Harry kissed me passionately. I gasped, which was a bad move as it only gave him entrance to my tongue, which he caressed with his own. I could tell he was horny as I could felt something pressed quite close to my own excited groin. We were kissing with equal force and yet I wanted more of him. His hands released my wrists and moved slowly down my chest, tweaking my nipples as he goes. My hands went directly into his hair, gently massaging his scalp, making him groan deliciously into my mouth. His hands fumbled at the bottom of t-shirt before wrenching it up and off my arms.

My hands danced under his, my fingers slowly brushing over his toned stomach. I felt them tighten as I moved my fingers over each one enticingly. I felt a rush of confidence and I remove his t-shirt. He kisses and nips down my jaw before slowly flicking his tongue over my nipple, making me grind my hips against his. We both moaned, looking each other in the eyes before returning to making out.

His hands groped my arse before taking me away from the wall. We slowed down our kissing so it became more gentle and less bruising. He carried me up the stairs before pushing my door open and shutting it behind him. He carefully placed me down on the bed and undid my belt and jeans. He slid them slowly off on my legs with my boxers, freeing my painful erection. A small bead of pre cum was leaping from the tip, making Harry's tongue flick out and lick it away, me mewling with pleasure.

He stood up, removing his own trousers and pants, leaving them in a mess on the floor. His cock was long, thick and incredibly hard; so much so that I couldn't help myself from placing it deep into my hot mouth. As I gently licked over the head, I looked up at Harry through my eyelashes; he throws his head back in utter bliss before letting out a long hiss. I smirked. _Haha Harry got you this time._

He gently lays me back down so my back touches the soft sheets of my bed. He kisses my neck gently again, but in-between kisses he asks me the question.

"Do you have any condoms and lube?"

"Erm, yes. Top draw" I managed to mutter back as he feathered kisses over my neck, jaw and lips. He moves away, making me whimper in sadness. He looks back at me and smirks.

"Babe, don't worry. If you wait a moment, I'll fuck you senseless" He huskily says before rooting through my top draw. My mind was racing. _What did he just say? Fuck me senseless?_

He returns, slowly opening the lube bottle and squirting some on to his fingers. He brushes it around my arsehole before popping a finger in and wiggling it around a little bit. He slowly adds a second finger, carefully stretching my hole. He finally adds a third finger, pumping it a little bit before removing his fingers and wiping them on his boxers. He tears open the condom packet and rolls it down his huge length and adds a little bit of lube over it.

He lines up with my hole before taking my hand and continuously kissing it. He kisses down my arm, over my shoulder, up my neck and to my lips before finally pushing in. The pain was bearable, just a nipping feeling; either way Harry didn't move til I told him too.

He began to carefully thrust in and out, nearly slipping out all the way only to slam back in. I groan in utmost pleasure, whereas he sort of roars, like a ferocious lion. He keeps pounding and pounding into me, occasionally brushing my prostate. Suddenly he hits it dead on and I can't help but shout out loud. He takes it as sign to keep going and angling there. I felt the build up happen quite fast and the knot in my stomach was ready to undo. He reaches in between our two hot bodies and begins to toss me off in time with his thrusts. The combined pleasure of him 'fucking me senseless' and the hand movement brings me up and over, my orgasm rocking through my whole body; making me scream out his name loudly along with various other words. He thrusts two more time before spurting his seed deep inside me, yet confined within the condom.

He slowly pulls out, now soft before tying up the end of the condom and throwing it in the bin. I stood up and pulled the duvet back before slipping under it to keep warm, hoping that Harry would join me in a post sex hug. To my luck, he slides in behind me, arms snaking around my waist so his chest was fully compacted against my back. He kisses my neck lightly and softly, making me mewl before turning around to face him.

"What was this to you?" I hadn't meant to say that, and if I did it came out wrong.

He looked slightly a taken back before replying. I kinda wish he wouldn't reply. "Well it depends. What do you want it to be Doug? It can be a one night stand, friends with benefits or a full on relationship. Which one would you like? I'd be very happy if it was the latter option but it's your decision" He said before kissing me gently.

Wow, Harry wanted to be with me? I know that I've wanted to be with him ever since my eyes first saw him, but I couldn't believe it could actually happen. "I would like to select the last option please Harry. But only if you'll have me" I said doing a slight pout.

"I wouldn't want anything more" He replied smiling like a village idiot before kissing me softly over and over again. I grinned against his kisses. Maybe things weren't gonna be so stressy after all, especially if I had this stress relief at home ever night.

"I love you Harry" I know we had only just started dating but after so many years, it just felt right.

"I love you too Dougie" He answered before kissing me again. That night we fell into a deep stress free sleep. I wasn't even caring about waking up at 6 anymore.


End file.
